The present invention is related in subject matter to Ser. No. 534,825, titled "Column Leaf Spring Push-Button Switch," filed by the same inventor on Dec. 20, 1974 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
This invention generally relates to a manually actuable switching apparatus for engaging electrical contacts to complete an electrical conductive path. Specifically, the invention relates to a push-button switch for electrically completing an electrical circuit in a keyboard apparatus. The switch includes a pair of leaf spring members which serve as a biasing means for the keytop plunger and also as selectively engageable contact means for completing an electrical conductive path.
Push-button switches have been previously incorporated in keyboards used for selectively interconnecting electrical circuits. For example, these switches may be employed in a keyboard of an electronic calculator or the like. However, prior art devices have certain disadvantages such as complexity due to a large number of parts and the resulting high production costs. Another disadvantage of prior art devices is the ambiguity of whether the switch-make point has been achieved. A further disadvantage encountered in the prior art devices is excessive contact bounce upon making contact.
The present invention is designed to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by providing novel features which accomplish certain desired features.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a simple and low cost push-button switch which may be used in a keyboard.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved push-button switch having relatively few and simple parts.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a switching mechanism having improved electrical characteristics including minimal contact bounce and definite electrical contact between selectively contacting members.